Dry Leonhard
Dry Leonhard is a male human, regarded as one of the most powerful Knights in the universe. He hails from the politically influential and renowned Leonhard family, although, as later revealed, he actually experienced discrimination from his own relatives. Dry sought out to prove his detractors wrong through harsh self-training. His efforts were rewarded when he achieved the rank of Master Knight and the Zero Breaker title at an early age. He was also sent to the Battle of Velchees where his contributions helped in humanity's victory and later earning him the reputation as a Hero of the Velchees War. Soon afterwards, he was appointed as the Deputy Chief of Eastern Order, his family's "territory". Dry currently holds the distinction of being the Top Sword. Dry appears as a deuteragonist in the Knight Run series. In Main Episode-0 Pray, Dry starts his path to universal human unification by forming the New Alliance ad hoc coalition as an emergency response to the War of Prayer. The success of the Arin Recovery Campaign, that he personally spearheaded, rose his popularity and catapulted him into mainstream politics. Despite accomplishing the New Alliance's raison d'etre, Dry refused to stand down and disband the coalition on the pretext that their mission was still not over unless Queen E-34's Flower Garden was effectively neutralized. In succeeding episodes starting from Another Episode-2 A Village Where You Are, Dry acts as an anti-hero due to his campaign to achieve supremacy and unification. It was revealed that he merely intended to relieve Anne Mayer from her painful duty of having to protect everyone but in the process of doing so ended up sparking a huge war across the whole of humanity. Dry consolidated his reign through popular and military support by first winning over the allegiance of several influential and powerful factions. He also forcibly wrestled control of critical positions and resources to expand his own forces. By CC 431, he declared the successful end of E-34's Flower Garden suppression before declaring the formation of Alternative League, his own centralized universal government as opposed to both AE and Knight Order. Unrest over Dry's ambitions led to full-scale, open conflict which was covered by Main Episode-2 Knight Fall. Appearance Dry is a tall man with a lean, muscular built and silver hair. He naturally has purple-colored eyes, but when he activates his bloodline's power, blue streaks can be seen around his pupil. He also has a distinct cut on his left eye brow. As a young Master Knight, he used to let his hair fall flatly downward and partially cover his left eye and cut. More recently, he keeps his hair slicked back with a few strands falling across his forehead. Dry usually wears military uniforms such as a green military jacket which is worn over his trademark body suit. The body suit is wholly black and tightly fitting, with turtleneck collars and long sleeves. He also equips himself with a custom-made heavy DC Coat rated to be at Level 7. Personality Dry is a Machiavellian with good intentions. He is of strong resolve and uncompromising in his implementation of what he considers right. His acceptance of heavy sacrifices for the long term sake of the universe is in stark contrast of what Anne believes in. He considers his moral compass to always point to the good of the populace and helps him justify the tough decisions he make. This also has led him to embark on a grand campaign to unite humanity under his rule, with the Alternative League. As a leader, Dry can be taken for a realist dictator who tend to react conservatively and along populist lines. He is cold, calculating and ruthless with decisions, but this is only evident to those close to him. Being an excellent commander of forces, he has earned the respect of the much more experienced Cold Heroes currently fighting under him. Generally very controlling of his emotions and public image, he can show temperamental outbursts when not being watched. Yet to most of the public he epitomizes the word "Hero"; and to a few others who have borne the consequences of his decisions, he is a "Villain". Powers and Abilities Being a member of the Leonhard family, Dry possesses the paranormal power of pyrokinesis - the ability to generate and manipulate heat and fire. Apart from his powers, Dry is also a highly adept martial artist who combines his pyrokinesis with his techniques. He honed his talents alone which exponentially grew under his own training regimen from laughably feeble to near invincible. Although he became a master of the Ancient Leonhard Style at a young age, he was only recognized as one after beating up his competitors within the family. Dry also adapted some aspects of Pray Style by intensely studying Pray Mayer's moves during battles and in their one-on-one duels. Through this, he was able to apply Wave Technique into his paranormal power and martial arts but only to a limited degree. Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Leonhard Family Category:Master Knight Category:Top Sword Category:7 Heroes of the Velchees War